Park
The Park is a room on The Island that arrived on September 25th, 2014. It is home to the Nature Center, and the Cafe. You can access the Plaza, Shore and the Town from here. There is a BBQ area, a fountain, and a few benches. Parties 2014 *During the Halloween Party 2014, there was streamers and a few pumpkins. *During the Future Party, you could skydive. *During the Holiday Party 2014, there was snow forts. 2015 *During New Years Day 2015, it was night time. *During the April Fools Party 2015, The coming soon sign had "Party party party party" on it, the Nature Center sign was "Center Nature", and the Shore sign was "Sure". *During the Crab Party 2015, it was the Black Crab's domain. *During the Music Festival 2015, it was home to the reggae stage. *During the Summer Party 2015, there was more sand in the southern part of the room. *During the Fun Fair 2015, there were streamers around the room, and there was an ice cream stand. *During the Halloween Party 2015, you could act in Mi-Story 5. *During the Holiday Party 2015, it was decorated similarly to last years. 2016 *During the Element Party 2016, it had a Storm Maker 3000. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, it was decorated like the Music Festival 2015. *During the Crab Party 2016, it was the Black Crab's domain. *During the Prehistoric Party, it was freezing. *During the Halloween Party 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the We Bare Bears Party, it was turned into a habitat for Ice Bear. *During the Holiday Party 2016, it was decorated the same as last year. 2017 *During the Element Party 2017, it was decorated the same as last year. Party Rooms *Hot Air Balloon (1) Gallery Graphical Designs Park_Outline.png|September 25th, 2014 - November 3rd, 2015 Park_New.png|November 3rd, 2015 - Present 2014 Park_Construction.png|During construction Park Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 Park future.png|Future Party Park Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Park new years.png|New Years Day 2015 Park April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Park Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2015 Construction Park Crab.png|Crab Party 2015 Park music festival.png|Music Festival 2015 Park Summer.png|Summer Party 2015 Park night.png|Fireworks Party 2015 Park Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2015 Park Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2015 Construction Park Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Park Halloween Tint.png|Halloween Party 2015 Park Holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Park New Years.png|New Years Day 2016 Park Element.png|Element Party 2016 Park Felly Bowl.png|Felly Bowl Park 5th.PNG|5th Anniversary Party Park Crab Con 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Construction Park Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Park Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2016 Park Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Party Park Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Park Halloween Con 2.png|Halloween Party 2016 Construction Park Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2016 Park Bears.png|We Bare Bears Party Park Holiday 1.png|Holiday Party 2016 2017 Park Element 2.png|Element Party 2017 Park Sky.png|Sky Festival 2017 Park Fellimpics.png|Island Jam Park Crab Con 1.png|Crab Party 2017 Construction Park Crab 1.png|Crab Party 2017 Park Island.png|The Island Party Park Fireworks.png|Fireworks Party 2017 Park Hero.png|My Hero Academy Party SWFs *Music Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2014 Category:2014 Category:Rooms